staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Października 2008
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - Barbara Krafftówna. Moi mistrzowie, moje role; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Małgosia i buciki - Wielkie sprzątanie odc. 19; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 08:55 Skarby Małgosi - odc. 6; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 09:00 Moliki książkowe - .; magazyn 09:10 ZOO bez tajemnic - odc. 6; cykl dokumentalny 09:25 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 1 - O tym, jak zostaliśmy farmerami (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy - Jak jsme se stali raucery); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998) 10:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 4028; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 4029; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:50 Psi psycholog - odc. 15; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 11:15 Celownik; magazyn 11:25 Zapytaj prawnika - odc. 6; magazyn 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Gdzie przyszłość przeszłości czapkuje; cykl reportaży 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1138; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1527 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1689; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Telewizja na celowniku bezpieki - Świadomy przekaz - cz. 1. Telewizja czarna i biała; cykl dokumentalny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Mamy MAMY - odc. 1; reality show kraj prod.Polska (2008) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4030; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4031; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1532 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1690; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1143; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 5 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nurkuj, Olly! - Sprawa Skida, odc. 6; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Egiptu; felieton 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Rzym s. I - odc. 6 - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2005) 21:25 Piątkowe kino akcji - Gloria - txt str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 23:25 Kino na Wysokich Obcasach - Utalentowany pan Ripley (Talented Mr Ripley, The) - txt str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 01:50 Rozgrywki - odc. 3 (State of Play, ep. 3); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 02:45 Rozgrywki - odc. 4 (State of Play, ep. 4); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 03:35 Notacje - Wacław Micuta. II Wojna Światowa i Powstanie Warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 W labiryncie - odc. 113/120 - Niedobre wspomnienia; serial TVP 06:30 W labiryncie - odc. 114/120 - Porwanie; serial TVP 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - Odc 11/52 kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004) 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika - odc 38/52 Strzelające chwasty; serial animowany kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:00; Pogoda 8:20, 9:35 10:15 M jak miłość - odc. 285; serial TVP 11:05 Wodospad Grizzly (Grizzly Falls); film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (1999) 12:40 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (73) 12:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Kastom - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 13:20 Dzięki Bogu już piątek! (6); magazyn 13:50 Everwood - odc. 8/45; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 14:50 Dla niesłyszących - Czas honoru - odc. 5 Pieczęć Trzeciej Rzeszy; serial TVP 15:50 Szansa na Sukces - 15 urodziny Szansy 16:50 Bulionerzy - odc. 9 - Poświęcenie; serial komediowy TVP 17:25 Przygody psa Cywila - odc. 1/7 Trudne dzieciństwo; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:05 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 5; teleturniej 19:55 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - Tuż przed ; widowisko rozrywkowe 20:05 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - Polska ; widowisko rozrywkowe 21:05 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - Europa ; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:00 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - Dogrywka ; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:35 Czas na miłość - Mr Jones (Mr Jones) - txt str.777; dramat kraj prod.USA (1993) 00:30 Panorama 00:45 Czas honoru - bohaterowie - odc. 1/1B Czesław i synowie; felieton 00:50 Ostatni skok (Truth or consequences); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1997) 02:35 Dzięki Bogu już piątek! (6); magazyn 03:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 30, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Poranek z Polsat News - magazyn informacyjny 9:00 Ranking gwiazd - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 9:30 Ranking gwiazd - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Misje ratunkowe - odc. 186, Polska 2004 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 79, USA 1999 11:30 Na kocią łapę - odc. 11, Polska 2008 12:00 Sue Thomas: Słyszące oczy FBI - odc. 8, Kanada, USA 2002 13:00 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia ekstra - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 765, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 80, USA 1999 15:15 Świat według Bundych - odc. 200, USA 1994-1995 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Tylko miłość - odc. 44, Polska 2008 17:30 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 766, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Na kocią łapę - odc. 12, Polska 2008 20:00 Fabryka gwiazd - Gala - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Gothika - thriller, USA 2003 0:10 Memento - thriller, USA 2000 2:35 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:35 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 5:25 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:25 Telesklep - magazyn 6:25 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1018, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Republika małolatów - odc. 6, reality show, USA 2007 12:05 Brzydula - odc. 4, Polska 2008 12:35 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 13:35 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:15 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:45 Agenci NCIS - odc. 21, USA 2004 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Mężczyzna w obsłudze jest prosty jak lodówka! 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 5, Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Superkino - Tylko mnie kochaj - komedia romantyczna, Polska 2006 22:05 Piekielna głębia - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 0:10 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 1:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:30 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 2:30 Telesklep - magazyn 2:50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 cruZer-Sport:eX - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych, Polska 2008 5:20 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 5:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:30 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 8:30 Melrose Place - odc. 26, USA 1993 9:30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 50, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 10:30 mała Czarna - talk-show 11:30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 51, Meksyk 2008 12:30 Lalola - odc. 16, Argentyna 2007 13:30 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:00 Melrose Place - odc. 27, USA 1993 16:00 Bogaci i przegrani - odc. 6USA 16:30 Zakochane gwiazdy - Tom i Katie - odc. 6, USA 2006 17:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 18:00 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 20:00 Włatcy móch - odc. 53, Polska 2008 20:30 Selekcja - odc. 6, Polska 2007 21:05 Geneza - odc. 6, Hiszpania 2006 22:15 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 23:15 Oczekiwana zmiana miejsc - film erotyczny, USA 2006 1:05 Wirtualna broń - komedia kryminalna, Francja, Włochy 1997 2:35 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 3:05 Lalola - telenowela, Argentyna 2007 3:50 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 4:25 Bryan Ferry - "Dylanesque" - koncert 5:15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Z gliny i porcelany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 4 - Rower - monstrum; serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Laboratorium XXI wieku; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Wojenna woda; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Śladami Jana Pawła II - Papież zwycięstwa; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Polska z bocznej drogi - Poławiacze; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1139; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1521; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Wino, kabarety i Zielona Góra na weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:30 Teatr przypomnień - Mężczyzna; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Wojciech Nowak; wyk.:Maria Pakulnis, Anna Majcher, Magdalena Zawadzka, Krzysztof Wakuliński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Sięgać po gwiazdy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Paterek, Grzegorz Kasperek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Wybór kobiety; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Leon Tarasewicz - o sztuce, religii, społeczeństwie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Gdzie przyszłość przeszłości czapkuje; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Opole 2008 na bis - Opolowanie - kabareton /1/; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 E - lementarz ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Śladami Jana Pawła II - Papież zwycięstwa; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Wino, kabarety i Zielona Góra na weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1139; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Misiaki - odc. 4 Na tokowisku głuszców; serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1521; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 334 Panna młoda; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Porozmawiaj z... - Agresja w życiu codziennym; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:05 Kino Sąsiadów - Kola; film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY (1996); reż.:Jan Sverak; wyk.:Zdenek Sverak, Andrei Chalimon, Libuse Safrankova, Odrej Vetchy, Stella Zazvorkova; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Wino, kabarety i Zielona Góra na weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1139; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Misiaki - odc. 4 Na tokowisku głuszców; serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1521; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 334 Panna młoda; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Porozmawiaj z... - Agresja w życiu codziennym; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 04:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Kola; film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY (1996); reż.:Jan Sverak; wyk.:Zdenek Sverak, Andrei Chalimon, Libuse Safrankova, Odrej Vetchy, Stella Zazvorkova; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Śladami Jana Pawła II - Papież zwycięstwa; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Planete 06:45 Lotnictwo - Piloci wojskowi (Lotnictwo szturmowe) - serial dokumentalny 07:40 Przyroda i podróże - Rytuały i uroczystości (Rok z AXI) - serial dokumentalny 08:15 Lotnictwo - Klasyczne samoloty wojskowe - serial dokumentalny 09:15 Współczesny świat - Literatura na ekranie (Klasyczne horrory) - serial dokumentalny 09:50 Przyroda i podróże - Dzikie i zakręcone - serial przyrodniczy 10:20 Przyroda i podróże - Dzikie i zakręcone - serial przyrodniczy 10:50 Przyroda i podróże - Dzikie i zakręcone - serial przyrodniczy 11:20 Przyroda i podróże - Dzikie i zakręcone - serial przyrodniczy 11:50 Społeczeństwo - Historia amerykańskiej muzyki rozrywkowej (Drżenie duszy) - serial dokumentalny 12:40 Społeczeństwo - Historia amerykańskiej muzyki rozrywkowej (Gorące serce soulu) - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Historia - Wojny indiańskie - serial dokumentalny 14:25 Historia - Wojny indiańskie - serial dokumentalny 15:20 Nasza planeta - Zapomniane głosy (Tak chce niebo) - serial dokumentalny 16:15 Mała planeta - Mój zwierzak i ja (Anna i jej szop pracz / Pierre i jego kozy) - serial dokumentalny 16:50 Społeczeństwo - Najlepsi kucharze świata - film dokumentalny 17:45 Przyroda i podróże - Dzika dusza koników polskich - film dokumentalny 18:10 Portrety - Mróz w sercu - film dokumentalny 19:45 Współczesny świat - Śladami Ingrid - film dokumentalny 20:20 Przyroda i podróże - Rytuały i uroczystości (Buszmeni z Kalahari) - serial dokumentalny 20:50 Filmowe dochodzenia - Śmierć Diany. Śledztwo - film dokumentalny 21:45 Filmowe dochodzenia - Leila Chaled - terrorystka - film dokumentalny 22:55 Seans planete - Łechtaczka, piękna nieznajoma - film dokumentalny 00:00 Nasza planeta - Zapomniane głosy (Odrodzenie Angkoru) - serial dokumentalny 00:55 Nasza planeta - Zapomniane głosy (Koczownicy z wielkich rowów afrykańskich) - serial dokumentalny 01:55 Współczesny świat - Potęga morska (Miasto na falach) - serial dokumentalny 02:25 Współczesny świat - Potęga morska (Poduszkowiec desantowy lCAC) - serial dokumentalny 02:50 Przyroda i podróże - Dzikie i zakręcone - serial przyrodniczy Animal Planet 05:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 06:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie: Odcinek 9 06:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie 07:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata: Odcinek 9 07:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 08:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom 08:30 Wyspa orangutanów: Dary rzeki 09:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami: Węże na wolności 10:00 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "The Hawk is Dying" 10:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "Greyfriars Bobby" 11:00 Dzikie życie w Shamwari: Odcinek 1 11:30 Dzikie życie w Shamwari: Odcinek 2 12:00 Wielkie morskie przygody: Pieśni humbaka 13:00 Dzikie życie w Shamwari: Odcinek 9 13:30 Dziennik z życia słoni: Odcinek 4 14:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Dom dla 60 kotów 15:00 Na posterunku: Odcinek 4 16:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie: Odcinek 9 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Psi dom 18:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom 18:30 Wyspa orangutanów: Dary rzeki 19:00 PREMIERA: Dzikie życie w Shamwari 19:30 Dziennik z życia słoni: Odcinek 5 20:00 Pies na medal: Odcinek 1 21:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 21:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 22:00 Na posterunku: Opowieść o Brandym 23:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 00:00 Życie zwierząt: Tereny podmokłe 00:30 Życie w niebezpieczeństwie: Niedźwiedzie z Canmore 01:00 Dzikie życie w Shamwari 01:30 Dziennik z życia słoni: Odcinek 5 02:00 Pies na medal: Odcinek 1 03:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 03:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 04:00 Na posterunku: Opowieść o Brandym TVP Info 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:24; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:19, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; Info Poranek 06:27, 07:25; Encyklopedia Solidarności 06:47; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:01 Biznes; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Forum - wydanie 34; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:52 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Pod Prąd ; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:22 Półkowniki - V Międzynarodowy Festiwal Teatrów Studenckich; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:48 Półkowniki - Chłopski los, cz. 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:08 Forum - wydanie 34; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:12 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje 09:10 Ewangelia według Świętego Mateusza (Vangelo secondo Matteo, Il) 131'; film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy, Francja (1964); reż.:Pier Paolo Pasolini; wyk.:Enrique Irazoqui, Margherita Caruso, Susanna Pasolini, Marcello Morante; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Ludzie filmu - Michelangelo Antonioni (Michelangelo Antonioni); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2001); reż.:Sandro Lai, Carlo di Carlo; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Strefa sztuki - Na cętce źrenicy (Ewa Kuryluk); film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Rozmowy istotne - Giuseppe Tornatore; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 43. KFPP Opole 2006 - "Świat w obłokach" - przeboje Marka Grechuty; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 I ty będziesz moją Panią; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Kino jest sztuką - Paragraf 46 (Code 46); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:Michael Winterbottom; wyk.:Tim Robbins, Nina Fogg, Essie Davis; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Miniatury muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Swedish Jazz Celebration; koncert kraj prod.Szwecja (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Kino krótkich filmów - Kosmogonia; film animowany; reż.:Danuta Adamska Strus; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Na weekend ; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 3/21 Wpadnij, kiedy zechcesz, czyli bodźce stępione; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Andrzej Zaucha i Anawa; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:35 Wspaniali ludzie (Beautiful People); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); reż.:Jasmin Dizdar; wyk.:Edward Jewesbury, Julian Firth, Charlotte Coleman; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Jethro Tull - pierwsze 20 lat (Jethro Tull - This is... The First 20 Years); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Tulipan - odc. 5/6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Kino nocne - Kumple (Buddy); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Norwegia (2003); reż.:Morten Tyldum; wyk.:Nicolai Cleve Broch, Aksel Hennie, Pia Tjelta; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Na weekend; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Notacje - Bp. Bronisław Dembowski i ks. infułat dr Zdzisław Król 2; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Kontrowersje - Tajemnica śmierci Sławka; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Dramat Walerego Sławka; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Historia i dokument - Żółta bluzka ze spadochronu; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Dzieje Polaków - Autorytet; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Niezłomny; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Historia i dokument - Pamięć Powstania; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Dzieje Polaków - Shalom strzechom!; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Życie wewnętrzne czyli hobby; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Batalion śmierci; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Zakręty dziejów - Kołyma - białe krematorium; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Miałem żyć; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Historia i dokument - Metryka Goździka; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Abp Lefebvre - schizmatyk czy obrońca Kościoła; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Lefebvryści; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kulisy III RP - Fenomen AWS; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Z archiwów PRL - u odc. 39; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Kontrowersje - Bracia czy wrogowie?; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dwie Pamięci; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Siła bezsilnych - Cierpliwość rosyjskiego niedźwiedzia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Rumuński list; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Historia i dokument - Pasja według księdza Jerzego; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Mussolini i ja; serial kraj prod.Włochy (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Notacje - Maria Rybicka i Ewa Wisłocka 1; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:10 Braciszek; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Artur Barciś, Grzegorz Gołaszewski, Henryk Błażejczyk, Bartlomiej Bobrowski, Czesław Bogdański, Zbigniew Borek, Krzysztof Chudzicki, Paweł Ciołkosz, Andrzej Gawroński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Liga Mistrzów - Arsenal - Porto; STEREO 11:35 Pekin 2008 HD - Ceremonia otwarcia; STEREO 13:20 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Kwestionariusz - Film o profesorze Edmundzie Wnuku - Lipińskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:40 Jutro idziemy do kina; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Michał Kwieciński; wyk.:Mateusz Damięcki, Antoni Pawlicki, Jakub Wesolowski, Anna Gzyra, Grażyna Szapołowska, Daniel Olbrychski, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Polscy medaliści olimpijscy - Pekin 2008; STEREO 15:40 Złote wiosła - Pekin 2008; STEREO 16:00 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Szukanie szukanie w drodze poznawanie - Film o profesorze Krzysztofie Matyjaszewskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:25 Krótka histeria czasu; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Dominik Matwiejczyk; wyk.:Mateusz Damięcki, Kamila Baar, Lucyna Piwowarska-Dmitrow, Małgorzata Foremniak, Krzysztof Zych, Marek Probosz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Liga Mistrzów - Bayern - Lyon ; STEREO 19:45 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Wyspy szczęśliwe; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Hokej na lodzie - Victoria Cup: Metallurg Magnitogorsk - New York Rangers ; STEREO 22:00 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Szukanie szukanie w drodze poznawanie - Film o profesorze Krzysztofie Matyjaszewskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:20 Glina - odc. 3; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:15 Zakończenie dnia TVN Style 06:00 Telezakupy 07:45 Co za tydzień 08:10 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn 08:40 SOS Uroda 09:10 Ślubne pogotowie 09:40 Taka miłość się nie zdarza 10:10 Piekielna Kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 2 11:00 Po mojemu, Wojciech Cejrowski 11:30 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 12:30 Lekcja Stylu 13:00 Kuchnia czynna całą dobę 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Mamo to ja 14:00 Tori & Dean 3 15:00 Dom na pokaz 15:30 Sekrety mądrej niani 16:00 Nianiu, na pomoc! 2 16:50 O tym się mówi 17:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 17:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza 18:00 Hollywoodzka dziesiątka - najgorętsi mężczyźni 18:30 W roli głównej 19:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 20:00 Rozważna i Romantyczna 21:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 21:30 Magiel towarzyski 22:10 66 niezapomnianych piosenek 22:40 Taka miłość się nie zdarza 23:10 Tori & Dean 3 00:00 Żony pierwszej ligi 00:55 Damy radę! 01:05 O tym się mówi 01:15 Telezakupy 02:15 Magiel towarzyski 02:50 Uniwersytet Zodiak 03:05 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza 03:30 SOS Uroda 03:55 Poznaj moich rodziców 04:20 Szkoła randkowania TVN Turbo 06:00 Motorwizja 06:30 Telezakupy 08:00 Gadżet 08:30 Auto-Sport 08:45 Poland trophy 09:15 Kamera STOP! 09:30 Jail 10:00 Police Patrol 2 10:30 Legendy PRL 3 11:00 Turbo kamera 11:30 Na osi 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Szkoła Auto - program motoryzacyjny 12:45 Prosto z Paryża 13:10 Zakup Kontrolowany 6 14:05 Magazyn F1 - program motoryzacyjny 14:35 Moto-On 15:00 Operacja Tuning 15:30 Polak potrafi 2 16:00 JAZDA POLSKA czyli jak przetrwać na polskich drogach 16:30 Turbo Ring 17:00 Motorwizja 17:30 Gadżet 18:00 Raport Turbo 18:15 Auto-Sport 18:30 Motory 19:00 Szkoła Auto - program motoryzacyjny 19:15 Raport Turbo 19:30 Na osi 20:00 Poland trophy 20:30 Raport Turbo 20:45 Now see this 21:15 Auto Mundial 21:45 Raport Turbo 22:00 Wędkarstwo - Męskie hobby 4 22:30 Operacja Tuning 23:00 Legendy PRL 3 23:30 Auto-Sport 23:45 Kamera STOP! 00:00 Turbo erotyk 02:00 Wypadek-przypadek 02:30 Na osi 03:00 Operacja Tuning 03:30 Uwaga! Pirat 04:00 JAZDA POLSKA czyli jak przetrwać na polskich drogach 04:30 Moto-On Polsat Sport 07:00 Trans World Sport 08:10 Liga włoska - Siena - AS Roma 10:20 Puchar Ekstraklasy - Polonia Warszawa - ŁKS 12:30 Liga włoska - Chievo Werona - Fiorentina 14:40 Puchar Ekstraklasy - Wisła Kraków - Cracovia 16:50 Futbol Mundial 17:30 Studio PlusLigi 18:00 PlusLiga - Mlekpol AZS Olsztyn - Jadar Sopot Radom 20:00 Studio PlusLigi 20:10 Studio Puchar Ekstraklasy 20:30 Puchar Ekstraklasy - Jagiellonia Białystok - Legia Warszawa 22:30 Studio Pucharu Ekstraklasy 23:00 Kulisy Sportu - wywiad z Mają Włoszczowską (powtórka) 23:30 Gala Boksu Zawodowego - King Arthur Abraham - Raul Marquez Eurosport 09:30 Formuła 1 - The Factory - serial dokumentalny 11:15 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz Francja - Serbia 13:00 Tenis ziemny - turniej WTA w Moskwie - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 16:15 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz Portugalia - Dania 17:00 Tenis ziemny - turniej ATP w Wiedniu - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 18:45 Eurogole weekend - magazyn piłkarski 19:00 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 20:00 Strongman - Liga Mistrzów w Rumunii 21:00 Watts - magazyn sportowy 21:30 Poker - zawody Partouche Poker Tour w Aix-En-Provence 22:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - rajd Francji - 1. dzień 23:00 Yoz Xtreme - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 23:30 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata Canal + Sport 06:00 Czempioni w plusie (Tomasz Majewski) - magazyn sportowy 07:30 Piłka nożna: Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 08:30 Piłka nożna: La liga - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 11:25 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica - mecz Lech Poznań - Legia Warszawa 14:05 Piłka nożna: Liga+extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 16:15 Za ciosem - magazyn bokserski 20:00 Koszykówka kobiet: WNBA Action - magazyn sportowy 20:30 Koszykówka kobiet - WNBA finals - mecz San Antonio Silver Stars - Detroit Shock #5 22:30 Czempioni w plusie (Tomasz Majewski) - magazyn sportowy 01:45 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 02:15 Piłka nożna: Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 03:15 Piłka nożna: La liga - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 03:45 Grindhouse vol. 2 Planet terror - horror Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku